Innocent
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Kepolosan Naruto ketika jam pelajaran kosong di kelasnya./ "Emang yang so sweet itu kayak gimana sih?"/Just read and review/24 Hours 10 Fics June Challenge's event #2


**Innocent** © 2013

By MizuRaiNa

Fanfiction for **24 Hours 10 Fics June Challenge's event #2**

**Warning **: AU, typos or misstypos, gaje, aneh, garing, humor gagal, dll

.

* * *

~just enjoy the story~

* * *

.

Bel masuk setelah istirahat pertama cukup lama telah berdentang. Guru-guru seharusnya sudah mulai masuk ke tiap-tiap kelas untuk menyampaikan materi yang akan diajarkan. Namun di antara kelas-kelas yang sedang dalam proses belajar-mengajar, ada juga kelas yang tak ada gurunya. Sang guru rupanya memiliki halangan atau memang tak ingin mengajar. Kelas tersebut adalah kelas XI-1, kelas yang terletak di dekat lapangan basket. Apa yang dikerjakan murid-murid di sana? Kita tengok yuk~

Seorang perempuan dengan mahkota merah muda tengah memfokuskan indra penglihatannya pada sebuah buku bacaan. _Selamanya Cinta, _nama judul buku itu. Dari judulnya saja dapat ditebak itu adalah buku yang digemari oleh perempuan, novel picisan. Bangku di sebelahnya kosong, entah temannya sedang ke mana. Sedangkan dua teman di depannya hanya duduk-duduk saja, tak melakukan apapun. Melamun ria, mungkin.

"Saku! Aku juga udah baca novel itu looh~ ih _so sweet_ banget! Kyaaa!" Tiba-tiba datang seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang dikucir ke atas. Ia menduduki bangku kosong di samping perempuan yang tadi dipanggilnya Saku.

"Iya tuh! Keren, gila!" tanggap Sakura. Ia mengambil pembatas buku untuk menandai sampai mana bacaan yang telah ia baca.

"Emang yang _so sweet _itu kayak gimana sih?" tanya Naruto—lelaki berambut pirang jabrik yang duduk di depan Sakura. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap dua perempuan itu.

"Itu, kalo di cerita itu gini, coba 'kan ada cewek cowok yang sahabatan, pas sahabat ceweknya dikerjain sampai-sampai rambutnya disemutin, si cowok langsung _care _banget! Dia ngebantuin ngusir semut itu dan ngeramasin coba!" ujar Ino menjelaskan dengan antusias.

Perempuan _pink _hanya mendengarkan dan mengangguk sembari melontarkan sebuah kata, "Huum."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Bibirnya melukiskan sebuah hurup 'O'. Lelaki di samping Naruto menoleh, ia sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Rupanya ia sedikit menyimak apa yang dibicarakan mereka bertiga. Sebuah seringai tampak di sudut bibirnya.

"Dikeramasin? Cewek sama cowok?"

Tiga perempuan itu memutar otaknya, memproses pertanyaan yang dilontarkan lelaki beriris hitam dengan rambut mencuat ke atas.

Ting!

Dua perempuan itu menyadari maksud pertanyaan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto, karena proses kerja otaknya yang lamban—atau emang bodoh ya—ia tak mengerti. Sorot matanya terlihat bertanya-tanya.

"Kau mesum, Sasuke!" pekik Sakura. Ia membulatkan bola mata _emerald_-nya, menatap tajam iris hitam pekat Sasuke.

Perempuan pirang itu juga menatap tajam lelaki di hadapannya. "Dasar! Maksudku, ngeramasinnya itu di westafel! Bukan seperti apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu!"

Sasuke menggulirkan bola matanya, acuh. Raut wajahnya datar-datar saja. Melihat dan mendengar teman-temannya, Naruto semakin penasaran.

"Apa sih yang kalian katakan? Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto. Menatap satu per satu Ino, Sakura, dan Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Mereka bertiga _sweatdrop_. Sasuke menggulung sebuah buku lks miliknya lalu memukulkan buku lks tersebut ke kepala Naruto. "Pikir sendiri, _Dobe_!"

"Aw!" Naruto mengaduh kecil, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'kenapa-kau-memukulku?-aku-salah-apa?

"Oh iya Sakura. Kau sudah baca novel yang _Promises Promises _'kan? Itu juga _so sweet _bangeett!" Lagi-lagi Ino yang berkata seperti itu. Yeah, ia jadi teringat dengan novel romantis yang ia baca kemarin-kemarin.

"Yup. Aku suka novel itu. Banyak _scene _romantisnya!"

"Apalagi pas si cewek datang bulan, tapi ia terlanjur masuk ke kamar mandi dan gak bawa pembalut. Si cowok itu juga _care _banget! Nyadar kalo si cewek udah lama ga keluar-keluar. Udah tau kenapa, dia langsung beliin pembalut coba! Jarang cowok yang mau susah-susah keluar buat beliin pembalut!"

Naruto ikut menanggapi pembicaraan dua gadis itu, menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Kata siapa? Aku juga sering kok beliin pembalut buat Ibuku!"

Sontak, mereka bertiga tergelak.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

Waktu takterasa telah berjalan cepat, bel istirahat kedua telah berbunyi. Naruto dan Kiba terlihat keluar dari koperasi siswa. Mereka berjalan kembali ke kelas, XI-1.

Saat melewati lapangan basket, lebih tepatnya di tengah-tengah lapangan basket, seorang temannya dari teras XI-1 berkata, "Hei Naruto! Itu ambil dompetnya!"

Naruto memang melihat sebuah dompet tergeletak beberapa meter di depannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri dompet tersebut untuk mengambilnya. Tapi...

Twing!

Dompet tersebut bergerak, membuat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri kembali dompet itu.

Ia merasa aneh.

'_Kenapa dompet bisa jalan?' _pikirnya.

Ia berjongkok, tangannya terulur untuk menggapai dompet tadi.

Twing!

Lagi-lagi dompet itu menjauh sebelum tangannya dapat menyentuh benda berwarna hitam tersebut. Ia terus berjalan dengan masih membungkukkan dirinya, kembali mencoba mengambil dompet yang sedari tadi tak bisa ia ambil.

Twing!

'_Ini dompet aneh banget sih? Apa ada hantunya ya?'_

"Wahahahahaha!" Suara tawa teman-temannya yang cetar membahana, ditambah dengan Kiba yang juga ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat ia heran. Kenapa mereka tertawa?

Sasuke keluar dari balik gorden pintu masuk kelas XI dengan alat pancingnya. Dompet tadi, ternyata dikaitkan dengan pengail alat pancing itu. Ia mengulur tali alat pancingnya sehingga dompet tadi menggantung di hadapannya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, memproses kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Lho? Hahaha." Yak, Naruto pun tertawa menyadari apa yang terjadi barusan.

Jam pelajaran terakhir, lagi-lagi guru di kelas XI-1 tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Mereka belajar hanya pas jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua—guru matematika yang mengajarnya itu selalu _on time _dan selalu hadir. Lalu di jam pelajaran ketujuh, mata pelajaran BK, tentang menunjukkan minat dan bakat yang dimiliki tiap siswa. Seperti menyanyi, menulis, memancing (ini sebab Sasuke membawa alat pancing), memainkan alat musik, dll.

Yeah, karena hal itu, siswa-siswi di kelas XI-1 bergaje ria. Salah satunya, ada perkumpulan murid lelaki di bangku-bangku barisan terakhir. Sasuke dkk.

"Kalian tau gak? Katanya, si Sai anak tetangga sebelah udah 10 kali ciuman!" Lelaki dengan tato segitiga di pipinya berkata dengan antusias mengabarkan sebuah berita yang ia dengar dari teman yang ia kenal di XI-2.

"Apa? Kata siapa?" Salah seorang temannya menanggapi.

Sasuke, yang merasa dirinya lebih-lebih daripada Sai, berkomentar. "Jangankan Sai, aku malah lebih dari 15 kali!"

"Oh ya? Kalau kau, Neji, sudah berapa kali?"

Lelaki berambut panjang yang sekilas terlihat seperti perempuan itu tampak ragu untuk menjawab. Teman-teman di sekelilingnya menatap dengan pandangan penasaran padanya.

Ditatap seperti itu, membuatnya sedikit kikuk. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal. "Eng, 6 kali mungkin."

"Aku sih baru 3 kali, dikit banget ternyata dibandingkan kalian," tanggap Kiba saat mengetahui ternyata teman-temannya jauh lebih banyak berciuman dibanding dirinya.

Ia teringat, satu temannya yang juga ikut berkumpul di sana belum menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Kau? Naruto?"

"Sering dong. Tiap hari malah."

Sasuke, Neji, dan Kiba terkejut bukan main. Si Naruto yang anak polos itu ciuman tiap hari? Gak salah _denger_?

"Kok bisa?" tanya Kiba mewakili rasa penasaran mereka bertiga.

"Ya bisa. Setiap hari 'kan aku minum. Ciuman sama gelas tuh. Waktu kecil Ibu dan Ayah juga suka nyium kok."

"Wuuuuuu!" Sontak, sorakan dan jitakan menghujani lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu. Kau memang polos Naruto.

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

**Yak, sekian fic gaje dari saya. Maaf kalo humornya gak kerasa TwT**

**Oh iya, cerita itu diambil dari pengalaman saya loh~ tapi saya cuma jadi yang ngeliat dan ngedenger. Bukan yang ngalamin. Huehehehe, saya gak begitu polos sih~ #heh #apaini**

**Terakhir, bagi yang baca, jangan lupa review yaaa~**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
